geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Williamsville Wrestling Federation
The Williamsville Wrestling Federation - or WWF - was a fanfiction concept created by Gemini Drake and his friend, John Michael where they would pit their classmates in school against one another. It wasn't to be taken serious, just a way of having fun. At first, the concept started in 1997 as a comedy comic strip that parodied MTV's Celebrity Deathmatch where the matches were originally fights to the death. However, come 1998, before they entered eighth grade, John convinced Gemini to make it more about wrestling than an actual Mortal Kombat-like stage. The plans for continuing were put on hold until 1999 when Gemini recreated the original storylines in the N64 game WWF WrestleMania 2000. At that point, both he and John conspired together, creating a roster, their gimmicks, themes, and signature moves. Soon enough, other people in the school threw in their ideas on how their character(s) should be. Eventually, Gemini created a fanfiction that showed actual show results as though it were a professional company. The fanfiction was created in 1999, but the show's history goes back to January of 1998. As to why Gemini didn't have it start in late 1997, when the comic strip began, is unknown. The original fanfic was lost in time - a.k.a. old junky CRT computer breaking down. This went on until 2001 when Gemini felt burnt out on writing wrestling results. In the summer, he was introduced to the EIWF where his spark was renewed. After destroying the EIWF, the WWF came back in the form of an e-fed in January 2002 until August that same year. Gemini went back to writing the show as a fanfiction, this time publicing it on an Angelfire website. There was no message boards or RPing involved, just standard writing of a story like it had been in its origin. However, this soon grew to be too much for him to handle as he was in his second year of college. After the 2004 run, Gemini and John agreed they'd create the stories themselves through the WWE games on the PS2/PS3/X-Box 360 in a unique way of doing things. They would go into the Create-A-Wrestler entrance mode and use the wrestlers' themes at random as a means of deciding their next move and what the results of their shows were. This concept would be used up until the 2009 finale when the WWF was finally put to rest. Regardless on what form of media or platform the Williamsville Wrestling Federation goes by it still exists in the minds of both Gemini and John. WWF History Below are the chapters of the WWF's life with summarized results by month and year: *'1998' **'January:' Debut and the Royal Rumble **'February:' Road to WrestleFest **'March:' WrestleFest **'April:' Rebellion vs. The Elite **'May:' WWF Staff vs. The Elite **'June:' King of the Ring **'July:' Road to SummerSlam **'August:' SummerSlam **'September:' Mahalia's Second Reign **'October:' Happy Halloween **'November:' McQuality's Revenge **'December:' Merry Christmas *'1999' **'January:' Royal Rumble '99 **'February:' The Confederacy Rises **'March:' WrestleFest II - Triple Cage **'April:' The Resistance Vs. The Corporation **'May:' Cletus Vs. Mahalia **'June:' King of the Ring '99 **'July:' The South Shall Rise **'August:' SummerSlam '99 **'September:' Cletus Vs. Mahalia ~ The Finale **'October:' Rambo Mitts **'November:' Survivor Series '99 **'December:' New Blood Rising? *'2000' **'January:' Royal Rumble '00 **'February:' My Name Is Mitts **'March:' WrestleFest III ~ Japanese Death Match **'April:' Champion Vs. Champion **'May:' Champion Vs. Champion, part II **'June:' King of the Ring '00 **'July:' America Vs. Canada **'August:' SummerSlam '00 **'September:' Rise of Maxa **'October:' Chaos Reigns **'November:' No Holds Barred **'December:' Six-Pack Challenge *'2001' **'January:' Royal Rumble '01 **'February:' Mahalia Vs. The Impact Players **'March:' WrestleFest IV ~ Fatal Four-Way Elimination **'April:' WrestleFest Backlash **'May:' The Doors Close *'2002' **'January:' Royal Rumble '02 **'February:' D-Generation X Vs. nWo **'March:' WrestleFest V ~ Tayeh Vs. Little **'April:' The WWF Vs. Vice President Angel **'May:' John Vs. The Corporation **'June:' King of the Ring '02 **'July:' Best Friends, Bitter Enemies **'August:' SummerSlam '02 *'2004' **'July:' Great American Bash **'August:' Desert Heat **'September:' Redemption **'October:' Trick or Treat *'2005' **'October:' The Return **'November:' Survivor Series '05 **'December:' "Aren't We Family?" *'2006' **'January:' Royal Rumble '06 **'February:' Road to WrestleFest **'March:' WrestleFest VI ~ Vendetta **'April:' Coco's Reign **'May:' McQuality Vs. The Filthy Animalz **'June:' Where There's Smoke... **'July:' I'm Standing Next To A Mountain **'August:' SummerSlam '06 **'September:' Triple Threat Title-for-Title **'October:' Stacker 4 **'November:' Survivor Series '06 **'December:' 2 out of 3 Ain't Bad *'2007' **'January:' Royal Rumble '07 **'February:' "One Loss, Your Belt is Mine" **'March:' WrestleFest '07 ~ John Vs. HBK **'April:' Surfacing of a Stalker **'May:' Eat the Rich **'June:' King of the Ring '07 **'July:' "My Last Chance..." **'August:' SummerSlam '07 **'September:' King Big Show **'October:' Corporation Vs. The Filthy Animalz **'November:' The Clash of Stables **'December:' Gutless Champion? *'2008' **'January:' Royal Rumble '08 **'February:' "Who Are You For?" **'March:' WrestleFest '08 ~ Triple Threat **'April:' McQuality's Final Hurrah **'May:' "I Can't Retire Him..." **'June:' King of the Ring '08 **'July:' "You Are Nothing!" **'August:' SummerSlam '08 **'September:' Ha Hey as Champ **'October:' Femi-Nazis **'November:' Retiring the Old **'December:' The New Titles *'2009' **'January:' Royal Rumble '09 **'February:' Universal Conflict **'March:' WrestleFest '09 ~ Battle for the Universe **'April:' A Fond Farewell to Williamsville World Wrestling Elite John later recreated the WWF, except it was now renamed the World Wrestling Elite - or WWElite for short - all done through WWE '13 on the X-Box 360. This game's storyline took place in 2007 until 2013, spanning their WWE Universe mode run for close to six years. Unfortunately, due to improper record keeping from Gemini, all the records for the WWElite was lost. All there is to show for it is the Title History. The End There's rumor going around it may resurface once more and results may be posted on this wiki page. It's unknown if it'll be a continuation of the original WWF or the WWElite or something new entirely. The rumors are declared false. As of 2015, the Williamsville Wrestling Federation is no more. All the history still happened to the talents. More information will be provided when it arrives. Championship History Williamsville Wrestling Federation Below is a list of championship the WWF has used over its numerous years. To this day, the EIWF's titles count as their own. To see their championships, click here. *WWF Championship (1998-2008) *WWF Intercontinental Championship (1998-2008) *WWF Tag Team Championships (1998-2008) *WWF Women's Championship (1998-2008) *WWF Television Championship (1998-2001) *WWF Cruiserweight Championship (1998-2004) *WWF Hardcore Championship (1998-2004; 2007-2008) *WWF European Championship (2002-2004; 2006-2007) *WWF Softcore Championship (2007) *WWF Million Dollar Championship (2007) *Sean Hatchett/Big Show Championship (2005-2006) *WWF Universal Championship (2008-2009) *WWF Intergalactic Championship (2008-2009) *WWF World Tag Team Championships (2008-2009) *WWF Ladies' Championship (2008-2009) World Wrestling Elite Below is the WWElite's Championship History. Dates of the wins have been lost due to poor record keeping on Gemini's part: WWElite World Championship WWElite United Intercontinental Championship WWElite Women's World Championship WWElite Tag Team Championships Hall of Fame Since the reopening of the WWF in 2005, a Hall of Fame has been opened up for certain individuals who surpassed all expectations of any and all people. *'2005:' Meeko - former WWF Champion, final Tag Team Champion, former Vice President **Inducted by Slappy and Lucky *'2006:' Steve "Rambo/The King" Mitts - commentator, former 3-time WWF Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, former Hardcore Champion **Inducted by Aaron Thomas *'2007:' Todd Davis - commentator **Inducted by Scott Reilly *'2008:' Slappy - former referee, former Hardcore Champion final Cruiserweight Champion, final Tag Team Champion **Inducted by Meeko, CM Smoke, and Kendall *'2009:' Madam Shoes - former Television Champion, former EIWF Hardcore Champion **Inducted by Madam WebTV and Madam Dopey *'2010:' Eddie Hordong - former WWF Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, former 4-time Tag Team Champion, former Hardcore Champion **Inducted by Scott Reilly and Gemini Drake *'2011:' Mark Little - former 3-time WWF Champion, former 4-time Intercontinental Champion, former Tag Team Champion, former 2-time Hardcore Champion, 2002 Royal Rumble Winner **Inducted by Fluisa *'2012:' Sam - former WWF Champion, former Intercontinental Champion, former Tag Team Champion **Inducted by Damian Moocow *'2013:' Smokey - former two-time WWF Champion, final Universal Champion, held WWElite Title for 64 and 48 weeks respectively, only two-time King of the Ring winner **Inducted by Scott Reilly, Kendall, and Damian Moocow *'2014:' Mr. McQuality - former Big Show Champion, former CEO of the company from 1998-2006 **Inducted by Adam Tayeh and Paige *'2015:' Kendall - former 2-time Tag Team Champion, former 2-time World Tag Team Champion, former 2-time Women's Champion, former 2-time Hardcore Champion **Inducted by Scott Reilly and Gemini Drake *'''2016: '''For the first time, numerous people were placed in the Hall of Fame: **Scott Reilly - former 13-time and final World Champion, former 5-time and final Intercontinental Champion, former Television Champion, former 4-time Tag Team Champion, former Million Dollar Champion, technically the first EIWF European Champion, former Commissioner from 1998-1999, former CEO 2005-2006 ***Inducted by CM Smoke and Kendall **Gemini Drake - former 5-time World Champion, former 6-time Intercontinental Champion, former Television Champion, former 2-time and final Hardcore Champion, former 12-time Tag Team Champion, former Softcore Champion, former Universal Champion, former EIWF Submission Champion ***Inducted by Aaron Thomas and Mahalia **Mark Little - only 2-time Hall of Fame inductee ***Inducted by Steve Mitts and Booker T **Fluisa - former 3-time Women's Champion, former 2-time Intercontinental Champion, former 2-time Hardcore Champion, former Television Champion, former EIWF Women's Champion ***Inducted by Christina Ittner and Meredith Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed